gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elaena Glenmore
Elaena Glenmore is the oldest and only daughter of Lord Glenmore and is betrothed to Rodrik Forrester. Biography Background Elaena is the betrothed of Rodrik Forrester, and the two have known each other since they were young. They played hide-and-seek in the grove, where Elaena would always hide behind the same tree so Rodrik would find her. "The Lost Lords" Elaena Glenmore arrives at Ironrath after hearing Rodrik survived the Red Wedding to discuss their betrothal. While happy to see him, she soon reveals that her family is having second thoughts about the betrothal. Based on the player's choice of discourse, she either decides to go ahead with the betrothal, or call it off as it's too dangerous. If Mira had forged a note to Elaena from Margaery Tyrell, Elaena will feel like she's being coerced into marrying Rodrik, but can be convinced by allowing her to make her own choice. Alternatively, if Mira did not forge the letter, Rodrik can offer half of the Forresters' ironwood to satisfy the Glenmores. After their discussion, Lord Ludd Whitehill rudely enters. He asks if Elaena is still marrying Rodrik, arguing that his son, Gryff, still needs a wife. Depending on whether or not the betrothal was won, Elaena will either proudly affirm that she is marrying Rodrik, or say that she has not yet reached a decision. After Ludd demands Rodrik kiss his ring, Elaena will either (depending on player choice) express relief that Rodrik didn't show weakness, or disappointment for him showing weakness. "Sons of Winter" Elaena appears in the Ironwood Grove while Royland and Rodrik are training to fight despite his injured leg. She appears with her brother Arthur and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells Rodrik that the betrothal between them (if it was secured) will not carry on due to Ludd Whitehill paying Elaena's father a visit and convincing him to have Elaena Glenmore marry Gryff Whitehill. Her brother Arthur is also shocked by Lord Glenmore accepting the offer and says that the Glenmore Elite Guard is Rodrik's if Gryff is taken down. Rodrik can promise Elaena to kill Gryff or not, either way -- you aren't able to. Elaena asks everyone else to give them some privacy. Rodrik can choose to kiss her or say farewell. Later on, Elaena, Rodrik, Arthur and the Elite Guard go inside the Great Hall, and Rodrik tells them to come out when he strikes his cane. Gryff questions why Elaena is here and she claims she'd rather marry a dead horse. She stands there and watches as Rodrik beats Gryff or does nothing, saying Gryff looks like he 'wants more' if Rodrik hesitates. When Lady Forrester stops Rodrik, she accepts and says it's okay not to kill Gryff right now. It is assumed she stayed at Ironrath when Rodrik, Royland/Duncan, Elissa and possibly the Glenmore Elite Guard head to Highpoint. "A Nest of Vipers" Elaena appears after her brother Arthur is killed by Ramsay Snow. She comes to the ironwood grove looking for Arthur, and becomes distraught upon seeing his body. Blaming herself for getting him involved, Elaena explains to Rodrik how, when he was first learning to use a bow, he shook so much that his father gave him the nickname "Quiver." She accuses Rodrik of causing his death, but quickly apologizes and continues to sob. Rodrik can either offer to keep her company or give her some time alone, saying that she can stay at Ironrath for as long as she wants. If Rodrik offered to keep Elaena company, she is later seen in his bed. They imply that they've been sleeping together for several weeks, and talk about what the future holds for them. If Rodrik tells her to return to her family, Elaena says that she can never go back, as she worries that her father will blame her for Arthur's death. Talia then interrupts their conversation with important information for Rodrik. Embarassed, Elaena covers herself with a sheet and exits the room. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik is killed in the Ambush at the Harbor, Elaena is present when Asher arrives at Ironrath. Upon learning of Rodrik's death, she and Talia hold each other and cry for him. When Asher later begins discussing what to do about the Whitehills, Elaena angrily states that they've lost the war with Rodrik's death. Asher's sentinel backs up her claim, saying that under Ramsay's terms, his death means that the Whitehills have won. Elaena later joins the rest of the Forrester household in meeting Ludd Whitehill and his army at the gates of Ironrath. After demanding Asher's surrender, Ludd returns Rodrik's body as a token of his goodwill. Elaena gives the corpse of her lover a brief, mournful look before walking away. She is not seen for the rest of the episode, leaving it unknown as to whether she escaped the Battle of Ironrath or was captured by the Whitehills. If Rodrik survived the ambush, Elaena happily greets him when he returns to Ironrath. She stands by as he convinces the pit fighters to stay loyal to him and rallies the smallfolk to prepare for battle. As the Whitehill army lays siege to Ironrath, Elaena initially stays hidden in the cellars with Talia. At some point, Maester Ortengryn advises her to flee the castle to House Glenmore's cousins in the Riverlands. Elaena confronts Rodrik and asks him to allow her to stay at his side. Rodrik can demand that she leave for her own safety, or allow her to stay. She then wishes Rodrik good luck as he goes to infiltrate the Whitehill camp. Despite the Forresters' best efforts, Ironrath eventually falls to the Whitehills. If Elaena was allowed to stay, she is captured by Whitehill soldiers and dragged out of the castle. A heavily wounded Rodrik sees this and attempts to help her, but is unable to muster the strength to move, leaving her fate unknown. Conversely, if she was told to leave and get to safety, she only solemnly tells Rodrik goodbye after being momentarily surprised at his decision, and leaves, her fate being once again unknown. Family Tree Appearances Image Gallery TLL Our Houses Will Be Joined.png|Elaena informs Ludd of her betrothal to Rodrik. TLL Elaena Stern.png|Elaena after Ludd's interruption. SOW Elaena and Arthur.png|Elaena and Arthur meet with Rodrik. SOW_(28).png|Elaena and Rodrik sharing a kiss in episode 4 as one of the player options. SOW Elaena and Rodrik.png|Rodrik and Elaena prepare to confront Gryff. SOW Elaena Great Hall.png|Elaena informs Rodrik that her brother is ready to ambush Gryff. SOW Post Capture.png|Elaena, Rodrik, and Elissa after Gryff's garrison is captured. cbtHZ0l.jpg|Elaena after spending the night with Rodrik. Rodrick_Elaena.png|Rodrik and Elaena shared a passionate kiss in bed. In bed with Rodrik.jpg|Elaena in bed with Rodrik. TID Elaena With Rodrik's Body.png|Elaena sees Rodrik's body. TID Elaena Captured.png|Elaena is captured by Whitehill soldiers. References de:Elaena Glenmore ru:Элейна Гленмор Glenmore, Elaena Category:Members of House Glenmore Category:Northmen Category:Individuals of uncertain fate